


echo of youth

by izayo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, birthday gift!!!!!!, idk ive never done this, oh shu is brought up like really briefly, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayo/pseuds/izayo
Summary: In the dim light of sunset, alone in an empty classroom, stood another boy in his same year. Orange and red light contrasting his lightly colored hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyebrows would furrow (rather adorably, he might add) whenever he tried to hit a specifically challenging note, or during a certain spot in the melody. A boy pretty like the moon, an otherworldly creature standing right before his eyes. He’d beentellingeveryone aliens were real, and here he finally had his proof.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	echo of youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuckechesnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckechesnut/gifts).



It was getting late, the light of the setting sun illuminating the empty classroom where a boy with flaming hair sat scribbling music notes across worn papers. He’d been like this for hours now, humming to himself with glittering eyes. A masterpiece he was in the midst of creating, his inspiration seeming to flow nonstop during his time at Yumenosaki. 

Though, in the midst of his writing, he stopped. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stared at the music sheet, frustrated. There was something _missing_ , and he couldn’t figure out what. Growling to himself, he flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to get the music in his head to once again begin flowing.

But before that could happen, there was a song. A different song, not his song, there wasn’t anything special about it, so immediately he could tell this tune wasn't one from inside his head. He was about to get up and start screaming, who the hell was interrupting his thought process? Ah, not to mention that voice, so terribly out of tune and inexperienced. It was really hard to listen to! Mm, but, he supposed it wasn’t that bad.

Getting up and off of the classroom floor, he finds himself walking towards the source of the interruption. As he got closer, the clearer the song and voice became. Yeah, it was really bad, but… this person has a nice base. There was something seductive about it, easily capturing and keeping his attention, which was not an easy thing to do. His attention was something always fleeting, from one moment to another, one song to the next. Others often found him hard to converse with considering the speed at which his brain works and how quickly he changes topics and his seemingly random connections to things. Music to aliens, Mozart to lunch, it was near impossible for people to keep up with his train of thought. 

Though, that uhm. What was his name? Show? Shoe? Oh, Shu! Shu was pretty good at keeping up with him, despite their incredibly different views on art and music. He was still really fun to talk to, and even more fun to bother! Usually he could find Shu in the handicrafts room alone, and he liked to sometimes sit in there while he sewed. That way he could quietly write his songs, but-

Ah. This was getting extremely off topic. 

Back to the voice. At some point in the midst of his thoughts he must’ve finally reached the door to whatever classroom the singing had been coming from. Blinking, he stood dumbly in front of it. It’s not like he really planned on anything once he finally found his way here. And while he wasn’t usually one to look before he lept, he took a glance through the window of the classroom door and in turn nearly had his breath taken away. 

In the dim light of sunset, alone in an empty classroom, stood another boy in his same year. Orange and red light contrasting his lightly colored hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyebrows would furrow (rather adorably, he might add) whenever he tried to hit a specifically challenging note, or during a certain spot in the melody. A boy pretty like the moon, an otherworldly creature standing right before his eyes. He’d been _telling_ everyone aliens were real, and here he finally had his proof. 

Though, alien or not, this person was still his peer. And this peer of his really needed to work on his singing! It was kind of hilarious actually, the way this person’s voice contrasted with how pretty his face was. So funny actually, he could feel a giggle bubble up in his chest, and before he knew it he was throwing open the door to the classroom door, a grin stretched across his face and green eyes glittering in the light of the sun. 

“Wahahaha ☆ You have such a pretty face, but your singing is way outta tune! Hilarious!” His handsome classmate let out a rather undignified noise, seeming to nearly jump out of his skin, as the other boy continued.

“But your voice is pretty, so I'm sure you'll get better with some training! I love it! ♪” 

He smiled brightly at the boy in front of him, though for some odd reason his declaration of love seemed to make the stranger angry, as the first thing that came out of his mouth as soon as he got over his shock was a string of profanities, definitely not something he expected. Really though, for a boy so pretty to be able to speak so foul, he had to admit it was hilarious in it’s own way. And at the same time he didn’t think this sort of thing would take away from the other boy’s charm. In fact, this just made him all the more interesting! What was it called? Wasn’t there a slang term for this? 

He couldn’t think, only the sounds of a violin and- 

Oh! Music! His inspiration was returning, finally! Was it the stranger? Is that what was missing? Really, just looking at the boy in front of him, he could think of a thousand different songs to compose. Love? Is this what love was? Mm, he must be in love. Love is a funny thing, isn’t it? It’s so easy for him to fall in love usually. People, things, _music_ , they all had their own good points that made them so easy to love. 

Well, those were things he could think about later! Right now he needed a pen, or a marker, and if he couldn’t find either of those blood was probably an option! Though he’d rather not do something like that. 

He readjusted to his surroundings just in time to see a chair flying straight towards his face, barely managing to scuttle out of the way. It smacked the wall beside him, and he stared wide eyed at the other boy’s flushed and angry face. Oh, had he been trying to speak to him? That happens a lot when he’s lost in thought, people talk to him but he never seems to hear! Though that chair certainly got his attention. But, he wasn’t sure the chair was only for catching his attention, as another soon came flying towards him. Man this guy was mad! But it was alright, because he was having fun, and it’s not like this guy would actually aim to hit him, right?

Right?

Whatever. Like he was saying, it was fun at least! Yes, he would definitely become friends with this boy. He hadn’t felt this inspired in ages! Man, he really wanted to sit down and write, though it was kind of hard to do when furniture was being thrown at you. This stranger was pretty strong, and he wondered what else the moon boy could pick up. 

A thought crossed his mind, but it was ignored. Teenage hormones really were the worst. 

Anyways, it eventually stopped, but the other boy in the room still stood huffing angrily, an irritated look in his pretty eyes. Really, any normal person would want to be as far away from this boy’s gorgeous face as possible after something like this, but he was not a normal person. Far from it! Geniuses loved by god could never be considered normal. It was an insult, honestly. 

And so he continued to stand, grinning, at the boy who’d previously attempted to maim him. There was a reason he was here, in this classroom, with this boy right now, wasn’t there? These things can’t happen by coincidence, therefore he was absolutely determined to make friends with his fellow yearmate. 

Yes, this truly was love and fate. And this scene, both boys standing across from each other in an empty classroom as the light of the moon, the sky no longer illuminated in daylight, shined on them, he had a feeling it would be something he’d remember for the rest of his life. And when he would get home he’d sit down and write another song, one about loves and muses and otherworldly boys made of moonlight.


End file.
